


Кинестетики

by GoodHydra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodHydra/pseuds/GoodHydra
Summary: У них никогда бы и не получилось по-другому. Это всегда на грани боли и удовольствия, жестко, больно и хорошо до потери сознания. И это хуже чем наркотик.





	Кинестетики

_ Он, черт возьми, знал, на что шёл. Знал ещё до того, как Трэвис, краснея едва заметно из-за своей смуглой кожи, предложил зайти дальше поцелуев. _

 

_ Он знал, что Трэвис если не кинестетик до мозга костей, то как минимум тактильнее любого нормального человека. Трэвису были нужны прикосновения, много прикосновений — и Ларри бы относился к этому с опаской, если бы сам не был таким. _

 

_ А ещё он знал, что на время вступительных экзаменов выделяют место в общежитиях ровно под количество абитуриентов. И что его не будет больше полутора недель. И почти жалел об этом, сидя в обнимку с Трэвисом на полу квартиры, в которую они переехали из подвала Апартаментов. После того, как к Ларри вломился Фелпс-старший, клятвенно заверяя, что добьётся, чтобы Ларри посадили за совращение несовершеннолетних, а после этого едва не избил собственного сына, у них просто не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как уехать из Нокфелла. Мама была не против, Сал обещал приезжать, как будет свободное время — а больше их адрес не знал никто. _

 

_ — Эй, Трэв, всего двенадцать дней, ну, — Ларри стиснул его в объятьях и вздохнул. — И мы сможем созваниваться. _

 

_ — Я знаю, — Трэвис только крепче вцепился в его кожаную куртку. — Обещай, что будешь на связи, придурок. _

 

_ Ларри невесело улыбнулся. _

 

_ — Вряд ли твой отец тебя преследует, бояться нечего. Хочешь, позвоню Салу, он приедет на время? _

 

_ — Не надо. Я не боюсь своего отца, — резко отозвался он.  _

 

_— Ну хорошо, — Ларри хмыкнул и с трудом поднялся, утягивая Трэвиса за собой. — Вставай-вставай, я не хочу опоздать на поезд._

 

 

 

Понять, что рисовать по указке ему не нравится совсем, Ларри успевает за пять дней. И когда в ответ на короткое сообщение «Я возвращаюсь завтра утром» ему приходит столько восклицательных знаков, сколько может вместить смска, только тихо хмыкает и улыбается. 

 

На вокзале он сразу замечает у одной из колонн белобрысую макушку, и радостно машет, широко улыбаясь. 

 

— Ну, привет, — он ставит сумку на землю. 

 

Трэвис молча улыбается и обнимает его.

 

Одно только касание - и его будто рвёт на части наркотическим кайфом, хочется больше, ярче, забраться под кожу, вплавиться в кости, растечься по нервам и свернуться обжигающим комком между рёбер. Не желая сопротивляться тактильному голоду, Ларри сдаётся, рывком притягивая Трэвиса к себе, и трогает-трогает-трогает, обнимая до хруста позвонков, жадно кусая открытую шею и зарываясь носом в свою собственную толстовку, которую Трэвис зачем-то надел, вот же чудик. Кто-то за его спиной брезгливо бросает что-то вроде «перестрелять бы вас, педиков», но Трэвис шипит из-за плеча Ларри так, что на гомофоба начинают неодобрительно ворчать, а самому Ларри абсолютно плевать на всех, кроме Трэвиса, они не виделись почти неделю, и он был полным идиотом, когда думал, что выдержит. Он отпускает Трэвиса только тогда, когда тот, зажатый между колонной и Ларри, начинает беспомощно хрипеть.

 

— Домой, — командует Ларри, напоследок чувствительно прикусывая Трэвису ухо. — Хочу тебя, сил нет.

 

Он довольно усмехается, глядя, как Трэвис медленно краснеет, и закидывает сумку на плечо. 

 

***

 

— Ты спал ночью? — Ларри, вытирая полотенцем волосы, выходит из душа, строго смотрит на Трэвиса и ловит его возмущённо-стекленеющий взгляд — _хватит строить из себя девственницу, Трэв, мог бы давно привыкнуть_  — потому что второго полотенца на Ларри нет.

 

— Немного, — Трэвис смотрит на него, склонив голову, будто раздумывая. — Проснулся за пару часов до того, как должен был.

 

«А может, он уже и привык, — думает Ларри, — слишком уж быстро пришёл в себя.»

 

Он похож на дьяволёнка, со своими чернющими глазами и показательно-невинной улыбкой, сидящий на незаправленной постели в одной только футболке Ларри и зачесывающий назад влажные после душа волосы. И этого дьяволёнка хочется, хочется до одурения, хочется содрать с него застиранную футболку, которая ему велика в плечах, хочется касаться везде и сразу, сжимать пальцы на бёдрах, губы — на шее, оставляя синяки и засосы на смуглой коже, хочется сгрести в кулак пряди на загривке, вырывая из его груди стон, хочется, наконец, взять и трахать его, пока они оба не сорвут голоса…

 

Ларри каждый раз теряет в памяти тот момент, когда его _срывает_.

 

Он просто обнаруживает себя на кровати, а под собой - Трэвиса, уже без футболки, но зато с зрачками во всю радужку, хотя, может, ему и показалось, кто знает. Но зато он точно знает, что ему не кажется, как Трэвис обхватывает его ногами за пояс, руками - за плечи, льнет всем телом, жадно лижет шею, тут же кусая мокрую кожу, тянет за собранные в хвост — когда только успел? — волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и аккуратно, но ощутимо впиваясь зубами в открывшееся горло. 

 

— Резинки в тумбочке, — сообщает он, зализывая след укуса. — Если нужно.

 

Ларри на секунду выбивает из колеи этим уточнением, он непонимающе хмурится — и замирает, когда Трэвис со своей дьявольской улыбкой шепчет, будто их могут подслушивать:

 

— Я же не просто так проснулся раньше, чем было надо.

 

Трэвис наверняка наслаждается, глядя, как окаменевший Ларри открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни издать хоть какой-либо звук. А потом он крепче обнимает Ларри за шею, прижимаясь, и с силой кусает под челюстью.

 

— Ты ебать меня будешь, или глазами хлопать?

 

Ларри вынужден признать, что это безальтернативный выбор.

 

После оцепенения от мысли, что Трэвис растянул себя перед тем, как поехать встречать Ларри на вокзал, что он там, внизу, влажный от смазки, возбуждение будто удваивается. Ларри не глядя толкается внутрь, проехавшись членом между ягодиц, и от сдавленного вздоха Трэвиса что-то сладко сжимается внизу живота. А потом распускается обжигающе горячей пружиной, срывая все тормоза сразу, когда Трэвис тихо мягко стонет, крепче сжимая бёдрами его бока и впиваясь ногтями в спину так, что наверняка останутся следы.

 

Это всегда на грани боли и сводящего с ума удовольствия, и для Ларри это хуже, чем наркотик. Трэвис, наверное, действительно дьявол, ну или хотя бы демон, потому что человек не может так крышесносно стонать, умудряясь при этом краснеть, будто каждый раз — первый, или с силой, до крови расцарапывать загривок, без остановки зацеловывая искусанные им же губы, или очаровательно жмуриться и трогательно поджимать пальцы на ногах, в то же время до боли сжимая пальцами запястье. 

 

_ С ним никогда и не могло быть по-другому. Только рвано, жёстко, больно и хорошо до потери сознания. «С Салли своим нежиться будешь», - поначалу фыркал Трэвис, замечая, как Ларри по утрам разглядывает в зеркале последствия очередной ночи. За это ему неизменно доставался грубоватый смазанный поцелуй и сонное «мы с ним друзья, тупица». _

 

После секса Трэвис совсем другой — он будто теряет весь свой запал разом, прижимаясь щекой к груди Ларри и размеренно сонно дыша. Они оба — как после драки, и у Ларри определенно будет синяя от засосов шея спереди и красная от царапин — сзади, но ему совершенно плевать на это, всегда было плевать. Гораздо важнее уютно сопящий Трэвис, так бережно поглаживающий его по груди рукой, будто не эти пальцы несколько минут назад оставили ему синяки на предплечье.

 

— Мазь тоже в тумбочке, — почти неразборчиво бормочет он, пытаясь поджать ноги и привычно утыкаясь коленями в бок Ларри. — Но давай не сейчас.

 

Ларри усмехается, вспоминая, сколько раз они вообще пользовались заживляющей мазью, и обнимает Трэвиса за плечи, крепче прижимая к себе. 

 

— Спи уже. Пока не выспишься, из постели не выпущу.


End file.
